Raziel Sparda
Biography Information '''Age''': 19 '''Occupation''': Wandering Dark Force Sensitive '''Gender:''' Male '''Hair Color''': Silver '''Eye Color''': White '''Skin Tone''': Pasty White '''Home Planet''': Mustafar The Story of Raziel Sparda The Sparda Bloodline Massacre aziel was born on the planet Mustafar. He was already intense in the aspect of Force Sensitivity, seeing how his father was a Dark Lord under the guise of Darth Corbenik. His father had taught him how to wield the innate power of the Spardanian Fire as he became of-age. His brother Nero loathed him, as he did not have a Spardanian Fire at the time. Kain wielded the greatest power of the three, and had little use for his little brothers. However, all hell broke loose when the Darth known as Lord Apocalypse came to take his place as the Dark Lord of the Sith. He murdered Raziel's mother, threw Nero into a nearby firebed, and took Kain with him. Corbenik had disappeared. Raziel sat there as his entire family was torn apart, and vowed that he would be the one to destroy the one he now knew as Lord Apocalypse. The Fall of a Spardan '''R'''aziel left the burning remnants of his once-proud bloodline, seeking power. He came across a man known as Arkus, whom had beaten him unconcious after Raziel had threatened the life of the girl he was protecting. Arkus brought him to the Jedi Temple, where he had left him to be healed, and left. aziel woke up under a sedatation, but immediatly snapped out. A Jedi by the name Tyrian Artavius followed him to the front rooms, where he began to stall Raziel. It was then a large explosion was heard, and Raziel jumped at the chance to prove himself. '''T'''hat decision was the ruin of his sanity. '''R'''aziel walked outside, instantly recognizing the more 'powerful' brother over the dying body of a child Initiate named Keragos. Raziel attempted to stpp him, but Kain stabbed the initiate in the gut. Distraught, and offended by his brothers lack of honor, he attempted to kill Kain. '''A'''fter Kain left the area, Raziel looked at the dying body of Keragos as he was pulled off. Tyrian wanted him gone. But Raziel would not leave without doing something. '''H'''e ran to the medbay, and with more than half of the power inside of him, he brought the child from death itself. He fell unconcious until the next day. Descent into Oblivion '''R'''aziel had now come across a woman by the name Lady Excella, whom had found the flame-wielder to be impressive, They fought, Raziel getting a slight slash in before having his power diminished on the cold planet. Excella left, with Raziel in tow. Later, he found a Jedi by the name Yuki Kur'tal. He had already found her to be an unhonorable jedi, but regardless, saved her life from the clutch of Excella's saber. It was not until later than he found her again, and was captured for tresspassing into 'Jedi Territory'. Glimmer of Hope '''R'''aziel had come across the second Jedi Temple on Taris, where he found that a girl named 'Shandrence Artavius' was on her way to becoming a Jedi. She did not notice him until he had spoken, in which he was on top of the Temple itself. '''L'''ater, he followed Shandrence, who was being followed herself by an invisible figure. Raziel followed both of them, knowing whom the invisible figure was immediatly. He stopped at the bar, not noticing Shandrence until the figure appeared. He told her to run, and she did, the figure running after her in the darkness. '''R'''aziel took chase, eventually meeting at the sewers. They were already 'talking', the figure now revealing himself as Raziel's twin brother, and attempting to bring Shandrence 'back to the Sith'. Raziel grabbed his brother, slammed his face in, and threw him into the sewers. However, it was to be revealed that he was later a machine. '''T'''he duo of Raziel and Shandrence had a long talk. Shandrence had been corrupted before, and it appeared she never wanted to go back. Raziel swore in his mind at that point that he would protect her, but never spoke it aloud. At the end of the conversation, Raziel gave Shandrence the only thing he cared for: His father's broken lightsaber hilt. He wanted to let her know that someone did care about her, just like she inadvertidly cared about his well-being, regardless of him being a half stranger. To Be Continued